kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pitch
|species=Bird |affiliation=Animal Friends |gender = Male}} Pitch is one of Kirby's six Animal Friends and is a playable character in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby Star Allies. He has made several cameo appearances throughout the series. Physical Appearance Pitch is a small light green bird with dark green feathers at the end of his wings that resembles a baby Japanese white-eye, with two small dot-like eyes, a white belly and under-wings, and a yellow beak. Games Kirby's Dream Land 3 Pitch appears to be strained when he flies with Kirby. All of his abilities consist of Kirby using him as a projectile weapon. [[Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards]] When the player mixes the Stone and Cutter abilities, Kirby gains the mix ability Stone Friends, which lets him turn into statues of any of his past animal friends, including Pitch. In this statue form, Kirby can temporarily fly in the style of Pitch. When landing, the statue will roll around. ''Kirby Star Allies Pitch appears as part of Cleaning's moveset, where he helps Kirby splash water in an arc. This attack is nearly identical to the move Pitch performs in Kirby's Dream Land 3 with the Clean ability, although it can now be charged up for a more powerful attack. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Pitch appears as a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Music Etymology Pitch's name could be derived from'' pitch'', a type of throw used in baseball, perhaps to reference the fact that Pitch is mostly thrown away or throws something (like water in Clean) when using Copy Abilities with him in Kirby's Dream Land 3. ''His name may also derive from the Japanese term for the twitter of birds ''"pīchiku". Trivia *Pitch, along with ChuChu, are the only two Animal Friends who do not appear in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. While Nago himself does not appear, the character Chef Nagoya draws heavy inspiration from him. *Pitch is the smallest Animal Friend. *Pitch is depicted with feet in Kirby's Dream Land 3, without feet in Kirby's Dream Land 3's gameplay and Kirby Star Allies, and even with toes in the Mother's Day 2019 illustration. Artwork Pitch2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Pitch.jpg|Pitch in the opening of Kirby's Dream Land 3 Pitch.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 PitchKirby.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Pitchspa.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Spark) Pitch 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Pitch KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's art) KPR Sticker 113.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_Pitch_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 24.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork (cameo) K25th Twitter (106).jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork K25 Whispy Woods artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website IllustImage02.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) MothersDay2019.png|''Kirby Twitter Illustration, Mother's Day 2019'' Gallery RR Pitch.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSA_Pitch.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SSBUl_Spirit_18.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Sprites KDL3 Pitch sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' de:Pitch es:Pitch fr:Pitch it:Pitch ja:ピッチ ru:Питч zh:碧奇 Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Birds Category:Animal Friends Category:Male characters Category:Allies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters